Spyro: World Lost
by Firecynder17
Summary: Malefor has won, Spyro the purple dragon of legend is dead. Now with the world in ruins it falls to Cynder and a few others to protect what remains of a broken and torn world. But saving the world is never easy, Cynder has never been a hero before and without Spyro to guide and help her. She will have to adapt or die out.
1. 1: Destruction

#1: Destruction

Spyro and Cynder entered the temple where Malefor awaited them, in the background the Destroyer marched onward toward it's destination. Everyone was counting on them, and it had all led to this. A final battle between two purple dragons. As Spyro entered the throne room he blinked a few times and slowed to a stop. Cynder glanced at him and shook her head "why are you stopping, Malefor is just ahead?"

"Something's not right, I can feel it. It's like something's changed in the flow of time." Spyro answered as he looked around, but there was little time to do anything. By now the Dark Master had already lifted his head and saw them. He began to pace back and forth in the room as the two young dragons walked forth to confront him.

"Ah, welcome Spyro and Cynder to my throne room. I am Malefor." He gave a bow of his head at the two dragons and chuckled "you'll find that you won't be needing your magic here hehehe…"

Spyro frowned, then tried to cast a flame… nothing not even a puff of smoke escaped his mouth "what in the ancestors?"

Malefor chuckled and and gestured to the chandelier above them, sitting on it was a massive yellow gem that seemed to admit a strange glow "a gift, I give you the gift of vulnerability!"

He laughed as the two dragons realized just what he meant by that, normally being around gems was a good thing for dragons. Red gems healed wounds and cured sickness, green gems restored magic, blue gems gave wisdom, and purple gems gave a dragon immense power. But this gem was different, instead of benefiting, it took Spyro and Cynder's powers away.

Malefor grinned as with a flick of his hand, the door behind Spyro and Cynder closed and locked leaving them with nowhere to go but to fight. Spyro glared at Malefor and rushed him, his horns dropping down in an attempt to ram the Dark Master. Malefor chuckled and swiped his tail at Spyro and smacked him across his side, sending Spyro to fly back into a series of glass pottery that was rested against the wall.

Cynder blinked and trembled as she watched how easily Spyro was discarded and Malefor now turned his attention to her "neither of you have to die this day, submit to me and I shall spare you both from the great cleansing."

Cynder trembled as an intense fear gripped her, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak. Only watch as Malefor walked up to her and looked down at her "bow before your Master Cynder, do not be a fool."

Cynder slowly looked up at him and gulped, she tried to speak but only whimpers came out. She wanted to run but it was as if her legs were trapped in place by some unseen force. Malefor let out a growl, lifting the barb of his tail up preparing to impale her on it.

Just as it seemed the shadow dragoness would be skwared, Spyro jumped out of the pile of glass and charged Malefor again in an attempt to save his friend. Malefor shifted and caught Spyro in mid-air by the neck. With a growl he slammed Spyro against the ground repeatedly, Cynder gasped as each time Spyro cried out. Then Malefor dropped him to the ground and began to charge up a magical attack. It seemed that he could still use his power, with a roar Malefor unleashed a covexity beam and blasted Spyro at point blank range.

When the smoke cleared, Spyro had been blasted back several feet and was now a bloodied heap on the ground. He tried to rise to his feet but Spyro could barely stand. He glanced at Cynder and saw the fear in her eyes, she was in utter terror. He knew that she had been afraid but he hadn't expected her to lock up like she was. Malefor began to charge up another attack as Spyro groaned, blood dripping down on the floor "Cyn… Help me…"

Cynder continued to just walk his voice bouncing off of her without bringing out of her fear induced trace. Spyro spat blood on the ground and tried to regain his senses, but Malefor had done a number on him. The Dark Master fired another covexity beam and there was nothing Spyro could do. He lacked the strength to move at this point, the purple energy struck him and Spyro cried out "AHHH!"

It sent him flying backwards into a statue of a dragon and a fine pool of blood began to form around his form from all the damage he had taken. Malefor chuckled and looked at Cynder "you see now, the power you could have if you gave into the darkness within you."

Spyro groaned as he tried to stand once more, his bones broken and cracked, blood dripping from various wounds on his body. Malefor sighed and shook his head, he walked over to Spyro and backhanded him to the ground. Then raised his foot up and brought it down on the young dragon's spine. Spyro cried out in agony again and lowered his head against the cold stone floor. He wanted the pain to stop, to go away…

Malefor would grant him that mercy, he raised the barb of his tail and chuckled "I grow bored of this, die now with the rest of this pitiful world."

Malefor thrust his tail forward and stabbed the wicked barb into Spyro's spine. The young purple dragon's eyes widened as he was impaled, the end of the barb sticking out of his belly. Malefor let him there to bleed out for a moment, then yanked his tail barb out and breathed fire down on Spyro's limp form. Spyro's body was burned to a point of no longer being able to be recognized.

Cynder gasped as she realized what had just happened "n-no… no…"

"The boy is dead, forget about him." Malefor walked past Cynder and opened the doors of the temple. Cynder glanced over her shoulder and saw the world on fire. The very crest of the planet had begun to split, it wouldn't be long now "what… what happens with me?"

Malefor stopped in mid-step and looked at her "bow your head and live."

"And where will I go!?" Cynder screamed at him as the world broke apart. Malefor couldn't care less what she did, his goal had been done. His only rival was dead, the world was in the process of being cleansed. Now all he had left to do was watch and wait. Several of his army entered the room and pointed spears of Cynder ready to end her at their Master's command "leave her."

Malefor said with a blank expression and his soldiers stood down, and that was how the world ended… and a new world began…

 **Author's Note: Tell me what you think of this chapter, this is the start of a new project. I always wondered what would have happened if Malefor had won. This is my way of explaining. Thanks for reading!**


	2. 2: New World

#2: New World

5 Years Later…

The destruction of the known world hadn't ended everything, rather it was simply a new beginning. The dragon kingdoms had fallen when the Destroyer had done it's job of destroying everything. Now the few survivors did everything they could to stay alive and that included Cynder who had grown since the five years that had changed everything. Since then, the Dark Master had built a massive empire that had covered the whole continent. Nothing happened without the Dark Master knowing about it. There had been some resistance in the beginning, but Malefor had stomped it out without hesitation.

However Malefor's rule was not entirely unfair, the Dark Master did not bring his might down unless it was to crush any ideas of a rebellion. For the most part even his soldiers avoid many of the remaining dragons and other races. Cynder was now an adult and everything had fallen on her to help keep the last few dragons from fading away.

Cynder walked the alleyways of Vargoth City, the smell of recent rain and mildew was heavy in the air as she walked through a puddle of rainwater. Cynder blinked her green eyes and ducked under a blanket and into a building. Cynder hurried over to a group of cheetah children who were dressed in rags, she dropped a bag that had been draped over her shoulder down onto the floor and said "alright, I brought some food for you kids and your mother."

The children hurried to the bag and undid it, pulling out several loafs of bread. The oldest, a teeager with stripes and white fur looked up at her and smiled "thank you miss Cynder, this will buy our mother a few more days."

Then the girl looked away and gave a sad expression "but her sickness… it's only getting worse."

Cynder had been afraid of that, Vargoth City was an utter wasteland. It had been built out of the rubble of the former Warfang City shortly after the city had fallen. But it had also become a beckon for crime and filth. There were no laws in Vargoth City, only the local gang bosses had any true power over the citizens. Most were tyrannical and cared only for themselves. Cynder had done her best to avoid falling into such rabble.

She sighed and bowed her head to the child and said softly "sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I've done my best to find medicine or even a life gem. But there's nothing left out there."

The teen nodded in understanding and sat down while the children ate. Cynder walked to the doorway and sat down listening to the sounds of the city. Many people scavenged the ruins to the north to find anything of use. Others simply murdered those that returned from the same ruins and took whatever they had found.

"Ah, Cynder!" The dragoness glanced over her shoulder at a older cheetah woman with black fur as she stepped out of a bedroom and coughed. The teenage cheetah helped her walk with a worried expression. The woman had something draped in her arms, slowly she made her way to Cynder and held out a piece of cloth "you have done so much for my children, but you do not have to continue risking your life just for us."

Cynder glanced at the cloth and gave a slight smile "it's what an old friend of mine would have done. What's this?"

She glanced at the cloth and the cheetah woman smiled and draped it over Cynder and said "a gift, for all the help you have done for us."

Cynder blinked, unsure of what to say. Kindness was a rare thing in the world now, most people did what they had to or there was a chance that they would never wake up. Much of that meant either killing others or doing other horrid crimes. Cynder touched the fabric and smiled a bit more "thank you miss Riena. I would stay longer, but I have other matters to deal with."

The woman nodded and smiled back at her, then she started to walk back toward her bedroom "stay safe Cynder."

Cynder watched her go for a bit, then nodded and left as she walked out of the house and back onto the alleyway. It was a sad yet bitter truth that the mother was ill and dying, but death had become such a common thing that it no longer bothered Cynder anymore. It only hardened those that did survive, but that was something to think about for another time. Cynder walked out onto the main road and looked up at the sky, more grey clouds were coming in. She sighed as she looked back at the city and pulled the hood part of the cloak over her head. Then she began to set out, walking toward the broken down gate that marked the exit of the city.

She had been planning to leave the city for weeks, while she could hold her own in with her power it simply wasn't safe for her. Some of the gangs had already begun to sniff around the dwelling she had been sleeping in and now it was time to vanish.

Cynder neared the gate, once she was outside she could go wherever she pleased so long as it wasn't the Dark Master's palace. Part of Cynder often wondered, what was it Malefor actually did there. He was immortal, it wasn't like he needed to sleep or even eat. Maybe Malefor practiced magic, or researched other possible world ending golems that may have existed out in the wilds. Whatever the case Cynder wanted nothing to do with it, for all she cared Malefor could rot in a-

Cynder suddenly slowed to a stop as another female dragon was abruptly shoved out onto the street in front of the gate. Cynder frowned as the dragoness got to her feet and looked around, then she saw Cynder and started to walk toward her "your a shadow dragon."

"And your not from this world." Cynder countered as she saw the light blue feathers on the dragoness. She shook her head at Cyn and shrugged.

"Which gang forced you to come out and stall me?" Cynder asked her.

"What makes you think I work for a gang?" The blue feathery dragoness asked with a snort as she glanced Cynder over.

The shadow dragoness tilted her head and sighed "considering there are three others behind me ready to attack… I'd say you better explain yourself. Or at the very least get out of my way before this gets bloody."

The dragoness blinked at Cynder and a bolt of yellow lightning crackled across the sky as the wind began to pick up around the strange dragoness. Cynder sighed "very well…"

Cynder shifted around and fired a bolt of black lightning from her maw at one of the dragons that had appeared behind her. The bolt struck him directly in the face and his head exploded in a puff of blood and smoke. Then Cynder vanished into the shadows and reappeared in front of the next, she slashed a blue male across his throat with her claws. By then the third dragon had gotten behind her and lunged at her.

Cynder smirked and shifted at a speed that most would not have been able to do and she swiped him down with her tail. Cynder growled at the two as they both began to get to their feet. Then Cyn vanished back into the shadows and reappeared behind the dragon with the neck wound. With a flick of her tail blade she stabbed him several times in the back then lunged onto him and sank her teeth into his neck. Cynder ripped into the male and tore his throat out. Then she breathed a burst of black flames at the blue dragon who had little time to move.

The dragon shifted and fired a ball of ice at her, Cynder shifted out of the way and fired back with a ball of black fire the smacked the attack in the chest and sent him flying back into the rubble of a destroyed home. The top part of the house collapsed down on the dragon and crushed him under the rubble. Cynder turned to the dragoness who hadn't moved the entire time and glared "now out of my way."

"Your powerful, incredibly powerful. So you truly are Cynder, the Terror of the Skies."

"Some call me that, but I abandoned that path a long time ago. Who are you?" Cynder demanded.

"Call me Tempest, I'm a wind dragon." She answered as she nodded to the dead dragons behind Cynder "those were my soldiers you just killed."

"So your a gang boss then, I thought you guys didn't like coming out of your hidey holes." Cynder retorted to the female.

She smirked and tilted her head, another flash of lightning crackled across the sky "let's just say I have a vested interest in you, you seem to be everything the stories say you are."

"Get to the point Tempest."

"Now now, don't get angry. I have a business proposition for you, one of the other gang bosses. A male by the name of Novak, earth dragon. Loves to dig in the dirt! He has been kidnapping citizens that live within my section of the city." Tempest explained as she walked toward Cynder.

The wind dragoness looked Cynder in the eyes and said "kill him, and bring back the innocents he took."

"Why do you care about a few normal people?" Cynder asked with a sharp tone.

Tempest gave Cynder a look that would frighten most others "because they are innocent, they have no ties to my gang nor to any other. They need to be protected, and in the process one less gang leader lives in Vargoth City."

Cynder thought it over for a moment, she knew that she shouldn't trust Tempest. The gang leader could very well simply be sending her to die. But on the other hand if she was telling the truth, innocent people could die. Cynder quickly came to the conclusion that enough people had died on this day "alright, how do we being?"

"Right this way Cynder, come with me to my base of operations." Tempest shifted and turned down the alley she came from. Slowly Cynder followed after her.

 **Author's Note: Alright, another chapter down. Please tell me what you think and thanks as always for reading!**


	3. 3: The Brothel

#3: The Brothel

Tempest led Cynder down a long narrow alley with various small shops and dwellings for people to live in. Cynder had been down this way many times before but had never actually stopped at the shops. Most of the people moved out of Tempest's way, showing that many had a degree of respect for her. The wind dragoness nodded to a few others as she walked past and Cynder found herself thinking back to when she had first visited Warfang City.

Cynder had never much cared for crowds, she hated the idea of being one tiny person in a sea of thousands. Yet here she was, following a dragoness she had never met before as she looked around. One male dragon gave Cynder a look over and whistled to her, Cynder glared at him in reply as she continued on.

She pushed to catch up with Tempest "where are we going, this market is full of possible attackers."

"Relax Cyn, I can call you that right?" Tempest asked with a look that suggested she would anyway, even if Cynder told her no.

"I suppose that's fine." Cynder said with an uneasy expression, they pushed on a bit further until Tempest began to lead Cynder toward a large dome shaped building. If Cynder remembered correctly it had once been a temple to the ancestors. Now it was something else, Cynder had never actually been inside the building before Malefor wrecked everything. But nonetheless, Tempest led her inside and Cynder beheld a temple that had been changed for a different kind of blessing.

Various female dragons and males were cozying up with each other, some were kissing back and forth. One couple slipped off into a side room to be alone for a while. Tempest glanced at Cynder over her shoulder and said "welcome to Valgoth Brothel, the only one in the city. Where all your romantic fantasies can be satisfied."

"This is… interesting." Cynder remarked as a male dragon walked over to her and grabbed her hand. With a seductive smile he kissed her hand and Cynder blushed. Then she shook her head and pulled her hand away and gulped as Tempest started up some stairs a few feet away. She hurried after the wind dragoness with a flustered face "you actually run this?"

"Yep, once we are done planning how to kill Novak I'll let you have a free night with one of my whores." Tempest said with a chuckle as she hurried up the stairs.

They entered a small room with nothing but stone within it to speak. Tempest smiled at Cynder and tilted her head "now, let us speak on how to kill Novak. For starters he won't be out in the open, he's a shadow dragon much like you."

"He is nothing like me, I have control of the darkness." Cynder said with a look of distrust to Tempest and she glanced out at the brothel below. Seeing several dragons and dragoness's taking their turns with the private rooms. A cheetah bard played music on a small stag from a lute that looked as if it hadn't been tuned in years.

Tempest smiled at Cynder and bowed her head "thank you for doing this, please enjoy all my home has to offer."

Cynder nodded and went down the stairs, she had little interest in prostitutes. But she wondered if she could gain a bit more information and just who she was currently working for. Cynder slipped past a male dragon and walked over to a currently unoccupied whore.

She was a pink dragoness with light blue eyes, her horns were bent backwards and she wore a heart pendant on her neck. Upon seeing Cynder she bowed her head "greetings M'Lady _._ I am Ember, how may I entertain you this evening?"

"actually, I just wanted to ask about your boss Tempest." Cynder said softly.

"Oh her? No one gets to touch her M'Lady." Ember said as she tilted her head at Cynder and blinked.

Cynder rolled her eyes at the comment "that's not what I meant, how is she? What is she like?"

"Oh! Lady Tempest is alright, she gives us work and we get food and water. So you'll hear no complaints from me." Ember said as she realized that Cynder just wanted to know more about her boss as a person.

"Well are you happy here?"

"Oh yes! We are protected by the Vargoth Citizen's Gang so there is no need to fear of hunger or thirst." Ember answer as as she sat down and yawned.

Cynder smiled and thought about Tempest, it seemed she really was caring for the people that had been stolen away. That was all the info she really needed to commit herself to the task she had been given.

Ember chuckled and smiled "you know, you would make a great whore. We don't have any shadow dragons here so you would be something exotic."

"Oh well… umm… I'll keep that in mind." Cynder blushed at the idea and turned away, she gave Ember a quick bow and turned to leave the brothel.

Novak would be dead before the night even ended…

Malefor stared out at the wastes that his palace sat on, he frowned and blinked at the patches of grass that had appeared in the last couple months. Malefor was against the plant life, it was just that after five years of wastelands and open area. It seemed fitting that after destroying the world it would restart itself and begin to recover.

"It looks so… dead." A voice said from behind him, the Dark Master frowned and glanced over his shoulder at a dragon with a cloak over his face. The dragon shifted slightly and bowed his head "you asked for me Dark Master?"

"Yes, I need you to find someone for me. A shadow dragoness named Cynder." Malefor answered

"The Terror of the Skies… She destroyed my temple eight years ago." The hooded dragon said with a grime tone in his voice "why would you want me to find her?"

"What does it matter… Just bring her back here alive."

"As you wish Dark Master."

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys! So I won't lie, there was almost a lemon between Cynder and Ember there. But I was able to restrain myself for now! But I will warn that there will be lemons later. Tell me what you guys think, which dragon character that's still alive would you like to see Cynder with?**


	4. 4: Motives

#4: Motives

Tempest had retired to her quarters shortly after Cynder had left, she sighed as she looked at a map of the entire continent hanging in the wall. It was old, ragged, torn in several places. But to her it had meaning, a purpose. Tempest had sent Cynder to kill Novak for a reason, just just because he was a terrible person. But also because she had a plan in mind… the return of the Dragon Kingdoms.

The wind dragoness had been planning such a thing for nearly a year now, of course others had tried such a thing before. All of them had faced a swift death from the Dark Master's minions. But Tempest wasn't outright challenging Malefor, instead she was slowly gaining power. Planning and thinking, planning and scheming. What the people before her had always failed to do, they had thought that their belief in the Ancestors would guide them. Or that their strength alone was the answer. They were all wrong, it was time. Time was the answer… for so long as the dragons remained scattered Malefor simply yet everyone be.

So she let the Dark Master believe that he had no rivals in Vargoth City, she simply let him believe that she was nothing more then the owning of a brothel where pleasure and gems flowed freely. That was fine with Tempest, it gave her even more time to plan. Now that she had gained the services of the shadow dragoness Cynder, slowly her plan was coming together.

The sound of someone entering her quarters broke her from her thoughts and she smiled "what did you think of her Ember?"

"Cynder? She's powerful, lovely on the eyes."

The whore, Ember walked to be beside Tempest as the wind dragoness chuckled softly "yes, your right about that. Now that she's off to kill Novak we can begin rallying dragons together in the Underground. It's from there that we will stage our attack."

"And what of Cynder? Will you tell her the truth of what we are about to do?"

Tempest nodded and turned to the pink dragoness "in time, but just having her on our side isn't enough. When the dust clears and the Dark Master lays dead we will need a leader. A Queen… to rule over the world of dragons."

Ember nodded and smiled, then she bowed her head "she doesn't even know who you are Princess Tempest. You would be the rightful ruler."

"I would… With Cynder as my bride." Tempest answered as she turned toward the door.

Ember looked away slightly realizing the plan the her lady had in mind "but… what about me?"

Tempest turned back to Ember and smiled softly, then she leaned close and kissed the dragoness. Their eyes met for a moment and Tempest whispered "I haven't forgotten about you my dear… I'll need you in the dark times to come."

The two dragoness's exchanged kisses once more, this time a bit more heatedly. Then Tempest slowly pulled away "once Cynder has ascended to the throne, it will be a marriage of circumstance. Not love, for my heart goes only to you."

Ember blushed deeply at her words and nodded in understanding "Cynder was once considered a great evil, do you truly think dragons will rally behind her?"

"Not at first, but they will rally behind the memory of the purple dragon Spyro. Cynder was his friend, she was there when he died. Now she alone shall be our weapon against the Dark Master."

Ember blinked and glanced out the window, the twin moons were high in the sky. She glanced at Tempest and smiled "my shift is over, we have the night to ourselves."

Tempest nodded and beckoned Ember to her sleeping mat "indeed… the night is ours."

…..

Cynder landed on one of the ruined towers that had once been a grand structure of many that the old Warfang City had once guarded. Now most of the towers were nothing more then ruins and tombs for those who had been caught within them when the city fell. But the ruins didn't bother Cynder, they hadn't bothered her for the last four years. She had after all, witnessed the destruction first hand when everything broke apart.

At the moment it was the dragons patrolling the ruins that bothered her. They were all midnight black with green glowing veiny lines on their bodies. Cynder swore under her breath at the sight and shook her head "shadow magic… Novak is a shadow dragon."

She sighed and used her back feet to kick off of the tower and she took to the air, scouting out Novak's territory. The area wasn't really much, most of the buildings were destroyed or on the verge of collapse. She frowned unsure as to just where Novak could be, surely if he had empowered his minions with dark magic he would have a lair somewhere near them. But Cynder found nothing, she landed again on the roof of a small building and swore again "damn, where is he?"

She was about to take off again, when suddenly the building she was on began to rumble. Cynder took a step and gasped as the whole structure began to cave in. She cried out as she fell through the roof and the rest of the ceiling fell down around her...

 **Author's Note: As always thank's for reading! Tell me what you think, and do you think Tempest can be trusted? What other plans does she have in store?**


	5. 5: The Bounty Hunter

#5: The Bounty Hunter

Cynder groaned as her eyes flickered open, her body hurt all over. She gasped as sharp pains tore through her sides and back making it hard for her to even move. Cynder panted as the pain continued to shake her mind a bit. She had no doubt that at least one of the patrols had heard her fall. Sure enough, when she glanced up she saw four black and green dragons walking toward her with dark intent.

Cynder tried to get to her feet, but when she moved more pain shot through her back causing her to cry out in agony. One of the dragons licked his lips as they began to circle the rubble. When Cynder glanced at him she saw that the dragon was salivating as if he had been starved for weeks.

The shadow dragoness had seen the things that dark magic could do, she had even created some dark creatures herself. But Cynder had never seen dragons before. The male that had licked his lips chuckled as they stopped around Cynder's form and he grinned "ah… to devour or to torture to death. I truly can't choose!"

"D-devour?" Cynder frowned through the pain as she shrugged off some of the ruble and began to finally rise.

One of the other twisted dragons, a female cackled and nodded making a mocking snap at Cynder with her jaws "of course! Novak showed us the truth! Dragon flesh tastes the sweetest!"

Cynder blinked and shook her head, she started to will her magic to life. But even if Cynder could take out one or two of the corrupted dragons. Numbers would eventually get the better of Cynder and she would become a meal for these… creatures.

They were hardly even dragons anymore at this point, the dark magic had already taken them to far. But that wasn't the main thought of Cynder's mind. If these dragons cannibalized others then the hostages could very well be already dead. The male patrol dragon glanced at his companions and nodded, they began to close in on Cynder.

The shadow dragoness lifted her tail blade and prepared for a fight, the male lunged at Cynder with a wolf-like howl. She swiped him with the flat of her tail blade and caught the dragon off guard. Then she shifted and sank her claws into his neck and she ripped his throat out. But by then the truth of her danger had dawned on Cynder. The other three dragons swarmed her and Cynder gasped as she was knocked onto her back with her wings pinned down. All three of the remaining twisted dragons attempted to bite and claw at her. Cynder struggled and swiped her are at the only female in the group. With a sickening grin the female caught Cynder's arm and hissed a laugh.

This gave one of the others the opening he needed to sink his teeth into Cynder's softer belly scales causing Cynder to scream in agony. The other male soon followed suit and the two began to bury their muzzles into her belly. Then female laughed all the while as she pinned Cynder down, the two males beginning to feast on the shadow dragoness.

Fear began to wail up in Cynder's mind, fear of death as the two males ate a hole into Cynder's belly prompting more screams from her lips. Then without warning, Cynder's own dark magic reacted on the fear. A sudden burst of black and red energy erupted from Cynder's body and all three of her attackers were shot back away from Cynder at a sudden rate. One of the males flying back and smacking his back against the post of what used to hold up the structure of a building. He dropped down and didn't move, nor would he ever again.

The female was the first to rise to her feet, anger in her eyes "you… bitch! That was my brother!"

She lunged at Cynder while she was down, but just as it seemed her claws would rend Cynder's flesh a red orb attached to the female's chest out of nowhere and knocked her back a bit. Cynder glanced the orb through a haze of red fear. Then suddenly the orb exploded and the female burst into flames and smoke. When the smoke cleared there was only the skeleton of the female remaining.

The last of the four twisted dragons turned to run, but a shadow loomed over him. Another dragon suddenly dropped down on the male and pinned him down. Cynder saw that the dragon wore a cloak over his body and when she tried to get a look at his face he wore what looked to be the skull of a dragon over his own face.

The newcomer let out a sigh and spoke to the last remaining attacker "well damn, I had hoped that fire grenade would've taken you and your friend out. Guess I'll have to get dirty after all… This was a new cloak to."

The cannibalistic dragon attempted to snap at the newcomer who just grinned under his mask. Another red orb appeared in the palm of the dragon's right hand and with a grunt he crammed it down the dragon's throat and held him down "devour this instead…"

The twisted dragon twitched and squirmed as smoke began to leave his nostrils and mouth. Then the mystery dragon pulled away and threw himself over Cynder and the last of the twisted dragons exploded.

Cynder tried to shove the mystery dragon off of her but he placed a clawed finger to her lips and whispered "keep your tongue holstered, Terror of the Skies."

Cynder's eyes went wide at the nickname and the masked dragon slipped his hand under his cloak and pulled a green gem from it. He lowered himself down toward Cynder's wound and placed the gem into the bleeding hole in her belly.

She let out a muffled cry as she arched in pain, feeling her very scales begin to seal around the gem as it was absorbed into her body. For a long moment there was nothing but the pain, then finally it went away and the dragon stepped off of her and glanced at the now dead twisted dragons "did you do this to them?"

It was more a statement then a question, Cynder shook her head as she ran her thumb claw across where her wound had been. She then rolled onto her feet and frowned at him "who are you and-"

"Did you turn them into those monsters?"

"No… they were like that when I arrived. Black with pulsing green veins. Novak, the dragon I'm currently hunting. I believe he did it to them." Cynder answered as she touched the wound again and blinked.

"That was a hunger curse, I've seen it before." The mystery dragon said as he walked over to the male that had his throat ripped out. He touched the dragon and nodded, then looked back at Cynder "if you had created them, they wouldn't have attacked you anyway. Still, spells can backfire."

"I didn't create them so stop accusing me of it! What is with you people and blaming shadow dragons for all the-"

"Because they are to blame! For everything! For this world being the way it is! For the suffering that dragons must endure now! Everything!" The mystery dragon snapped back in rage, he then gripped his cloak and ripped off the section that covered his right arm. Cynder gasped in shock at what she saw. His entire arm from his shoulder down to his hand was made of metal. A perfect prosthetic arm that moved perfectly with the rest of his body. Likely due to a mix of magic and technology.

He showed Cynder his arm without hesitation and pointed at it "Eight years ago… Do you remember Gemcrafter's Village? Answer me damn it!"

"Yeah… Gaul forced me to kill everyone in it… Listen I wasn't in control-"

"But you enjoyed it didn't you, you enjoyed the power you had over the innocent. Choosing who lived and who died. Do you remember how your murdered my parents? How you tore my sister apart!?" The words struck Cynder harder then anything the corrupted dragons could have done.

Cynder wanted to crawl into a hole and hide herself away from the world forever. She wanted to plug her ears and lay in the silence of her misery. But she couldn't, here she thought that even after Spyro had died. That she could turn over a new leaf and start over, be a better person. Help those who needed to be helped. But once again her past had caught back up with her, once again the darkness within Cynder had come back to haunt her.

The masked dragon glared at her through his mask "speak!"

"What do you want me to say… That I'm sorry! That I feel as though my insides have been ripped out, moments after they nearly truly had been! I can't take back the things I did, and I will forever be haunted by them. But I am trying to be a better person!" Cynder snapped back at him in a mix of anger and sadness.

But the mystery dragon simply shook his head and turned away from her "I had been sent by the Dark Master to capture you alive… but your not even worth my time. Just a sad excuse for a murderer… I should have let those dragons feast upon your flesh…"

Each word struck Cynder hard, but she knew deep down that he was right… everything was indeed her fault...

 **Author's Note: Thanks again for reading. So What do you guys think of my OC? I wanted him to be a bit more scarred then the average Spyro character both in body and mind. Also I won't lie, I almost let the corrupted dragons have Cynder for dinner.**


End file.
